Tis the Season
by KBlanx
Summary: A collective of One-shots all holiday themed. It will feature the whole gang. Based on various Christmas carols. Enjoy and Happy Holidays.
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas in Hollis**

"We don't need a plan or color scheme. We just go with the flow." Kenzi argued.

"If by 'going with the flow' you mean making it look like Christmas threw up in our house then I'll go with a no." Lauren argued back. "We need to have this all planned out."

"Or we could just start hanging up the decorations instead of talking about it." Kenzi said then snatched the paper Lauren was holding out of her hand. "This is not ok." Kenzi said waving the paper around. "We don't need a schedule to put up Christmas decorations."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Lauren asked irritatingly.

Kenzi did not like Lauren's tone. "Well you could stop being so annoying." She mumbled.

Lauren heard her. "You could try to be a little more cooperative. I mean it won't hurt you to listen to someone else when it comes to style."

Bo knew this wasn't going to get anywhere any time soon. "Whoa, ladies. Why don't we just take it down a notch?"

Neither of the women were having it. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kenzi said stepping towards Lauren angrily.

"Oh you didn't hear?" Lauren asked. "Elvira called. She wants her look back."

Kenzi gasped at the unexpected insult. Bo had to stifle a laugh. She wasn't expecting that from her girlfriend. Then all hell broke loose. Kenzi and Lauren were throwing insult after insult at each other. Bo couldn't calm them down. This wasn't going how she planned at all. She thought it would be a nice idea to decorate the house with her best friend and girlfriend. She hasn't had a real Christmas in years. She had been on the run for ten years. Then when she finally found herself she was too busy saving the world to celebrate the holidays. This would be her first Christmas in years she would be able to spend with her family. She needed it to be special but neither her girlfriend nor best friend could see why this was all so important to her and it hit a nerve.

"Enough!" Bo shouted. The arguing stopped abruptly. Lauren and Kenzi turned to look at Bo in shock. "All I wanted was to decorate the house with the two most important people in my life but the two of you can't even be in each other's presence for five minutes without wanting to claw at each other's throats." Bo was infuriated. "This is the first time I have a family to spend Christmas with. I wanted it to be special. I wanted the two of you to finally get along."

"She started it." Kenzi quipped.

"I don't care." Bo said before Lauren could say anything. "Kenz, I love you but when are you going to realize that I love Lauren too. I love everything about her, especially the things you find annoying. She is my girlfriend and she isn't going anywhere." Kenzi looked down. Bo then turned to Lauren. "And babe, when are you going to see that Kenzi is my best friend. I love her quirkiness and outrageous lifestyle. She is just as important to me as you are." Lauren looked away ashamed for acting like a teenage girl. Bo wasn't too happy either. "I'm going to the store. We need lights. Maybe you guys could try to decorate without killing each other." Bo said as she stepped out the door and slammed it behind her.

From the other side she heard Kenzi say "Look at what you did."

"I did?"

* * *

Bo stomped all the way to her Camaro. She slammed the door behind her. She was so frustrated with the two of them. They couldn't get along for her sake. She has tried everything to try and get them to see how much they both mean to her. It wasn't a contest about who could win Bo over. She wanted the both of them, in very different ways, but she still wanted them in her life. She may have been a little harsh with them but she couldn't bring herself to feel sorry. She was too aggravated with Lauren and Kenzi. She didn't understand why they couldn't just get along, or at least pretend to.

* * *

Bo had spent most of her day away from the clubhouse. She bought many things. She bought lights to hang around the outside of the clubhouse, some more decorations for the inside of the house, and some clothes for herself. The best way to get over a girls frustration was to shop them away. Bo was struggling with her bags as she walked up to the clubhouse but she was still too mad to call Lauren or Kenzi to ask for help. As she approached to door she could hear music blasting from the other side. When she opened the door she was hit by a surprise. The clubhouse looked like a winter wonderland. Gold and white lights were wrapped around everything they could be wrapped around. There were stockings hung above the fireplace. Gold tinsel was everywhere. There was even a miniature village covered in fake snow set up on the floor next to the tree.

But that wasn't what surprised Bo the most. What caught her off guard was the sight of Lauren and Kenzi decorating the Christmas tree together. Lauren was on ladder hanging up ornaments at the top of the tree while Kenzi handed them to her. They were not only decorating the tree together but they were also dancing and singing along to a classic Christmas rap.

_It was December 24__th__ in Hollis ave at the dark._

_When I seen a man chillin' with his dog at the park._

_I approached them very slowly with my heart full of fear._

_Looked at his dog, oh my God, an ill reindeer._

Kenzi began rapping along to one of her favorite songs as she bopped her head to the beat.

_But the I was illin' because the man had a beard_

_And a bag full of goodies, 12 o'clock had neared_

_So I turned my head a second and the man was gone_

_But he must have dropped his wallet smack dead on the lawn._

Lauren began to rap along as well. Bo was surprised Lauren knew all the words. She couldn't picture Lauren listening to rap or any type of music for that matter. The duo hadn't noticed Bo's entry the just continued to rap along to Run D.M.C's classic Christmas rap. Bo had set the bags down not wanting to interrupt the little concert going on in front of her. The best part of the song was coming up. Lauren hopped off of the ladder to rap along with Kenzi accompanied with hip bumps and swaged out moves.

_It's Christmas time in Hollis, Queens_

_Mom's cookin chicken and collard greens._

_Rice and stuffing, macaroni and cheese_

_And Santa put gifts under the Christmas tree_.

Bo couldn't contain herself any longer. She burst into laughter. Lauren and Kenzi stopped abruptly and turned to see the hunched over succubus laughing hysterically. Lauren turned off the music. Both Lauren and Kenzi turned red in embarrassment.

"Laugh it up succubus." Kenzi said. "You know we have sick moves."

Bo couldn't respond since she was laughing so hard. "You are so getting coal for Christmas." Kenzi said as she narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

Lauren just smirked at her girlfriend. It was good to see Bo laughing so hard, yeah it cost Lauren some dignity but it was still worth it.

Bo finally controlled her laughter. "So I guess that means Salt and Peppa's here." She started to laugh again.

"Oh you're a comedian now." Kenzi said.

"Ok I'm sorry." Bo said as her laughter began to die down again. "But that definitely wasn't what I was expecting when I walked through the door." Bo looked at the decorations again. "The house looks amazing."

"You're welcome." Kenzi said. "Hotpants came up with the white and gold theme. As much as I hate to admit it the color scheme actually works."

"Kenzi came up with the idea of the village. She is very crafty." Lauren added.

Bo was happy to see that the two were starting to get along. "So how did this little concert get started?" She asked.

"Your girl has great taste in music." Kenzi said as she gestured over to Lauren.

Bo was surprised to hear the Lauren picked the song. Lauren shrugged. "The tension was too thick so I put my iPod on. We started singing along to my music then this song came on and you walked in."

Bo walked over to Lauren and wrapped her arms around Lauren's waste. "You, Lauren Lewis, are full of surprises." She then kissed her.

Kenzi started making gagging sounds then threw a pillow at the two. "Get a room."

There was a ding that came from the kitchen. "That must be dinner." Lauren said as she made to walk over to the kitchen but Bo held her tighter.

"Why don't we hold off on dinner for now?" Bo said seductively.

"If we don't eat now the we will never eat." Lauren said smiling at her girlfriend.

"I could think of something else I'd like to eat." Bo said back.

"Hello," Kenzi chimed in "I'm right here. I do have ears."

Lauren chuckled. "Go, wash up so we can eat." She pushed Bo towards the stairs.

"Fine," Bo said as she reluctantly went up the stairs "but I expect a private concert between the two of us tonight."

Lauren blushed then turned to the kitchen. She took the macaroni and cheese out the oven and placed it on the table. Kenzi started setting up the table for dinner. Lauren started to serve them.

_It's Christmas time in Hollis Queens._

Kenzi began to rap softly.

_Mom's cookin chicken and collard greens._

Lauren rapped a little louder than Kenzi. They then both looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

_Rice and stuffing, macaroni and cheese_

_And Santa put gifts under the Christmas tree_

Meanwhile Bo had snuck back downstairs. She had recorded everything without the two even knowing. The rap came along with dance moves as well. She couldn't hold it in any more.

"The gang's going to love this." Bo said as she held her phone out recording Lauren and Kenzi.

"Bo!" The both shouted in horror.

After fifteen minutes of chasing Bo around the clubhouse, Lauren and Kenzi managed to take Bo's phone and delete the video, but not before she sent it to most of her contacts in her phone.


	2. All I Want for Christmas

**All I Want for Christmas**

"Hey doc, care to show me some of your sick moves." Tamsin quipped as Lauren walked away from her.

"Hey Kenz, you could be the next white rapper." Vex teased.

These were only a few jokes thrown at Lauren and Kenzi's way. They had been teased for a week. They couldn't go anywhere without someone bringing up that damn video. Bo had to have had every fae in town on her contact list. Everyone knew the two humans as the infamous rapping duo. They had been asked if they would perform at parties. They had enough, so they decided to take things into their own hands.

Trick had thrown a big holiday party for all fae, Light and Dark. The Dal was packed. Every fae in town was there. Everyone was drinking and laughing. Light and Dark were mingling with each other. Everyone was having a great time. Bo, Tamsin, Hale and Dyson were at the bar laughing it up. Hale looked around the Dal then said "Where is my lil' mama?"

"She should be here. She left before I did." Bo said.

"She better get her little ass over here soon. I need my drinking buddy." Tamsin said as she downed a shot.

"Shouldn't Lauren be here as well?" Dyson added.

Bo pouted. "She is stuck at the lab. The Morrigan is working her to death."

"You rang?" The Morrigan asked as she approached them.

"Speaking of the devil." Tamsin quipped.

"The devil never looked better." The Morrigan said with a devious smirk. She wore a short, tight red dress. "I wonder why I am the center of the Happy Sunshine Gang's conversation."

"We were just wondering when you would relieve Lauren." Dyson said.

"Yeah she should be able to enjoy this party with her friends." Bo added.

"I agree." The Morrigan said. "That's why I gave her the weekend off. I was wondering where she was."

"Wait, so she wasn't at the lab all day?" Bo asked. When she had texted Lauren, Lauren said she would be late because she was working hard at the lab.

"No." The Morrigan answered quickly getting bored with the conversation. "I was hoping to see her though. She looked delicious enough to eat when I left her condo."

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about." Bo said as she narrowed her eyes at the Morrigan. "Wait, when were you at Lauren's apartment?" Bo asked not liking the sound of the Morrigan and Lauren being buddies.

"She asked to borrow a pair of my boots so I went over to give them to her about an hour ago." The Morrigan said. She enjoyed getting the succubus riled up.

"She wanted to borrow your boots?" Bo asked in amazement. This whole thing was weird.

"And you gave them to her?" Tamsin asked equally as amazed.

"What?" The Morrigan played innocent. "That is what friends do." _Friends_, Bo and Tamsin mouthed to each other. "Besides, she looks better than I do in the boots and that is saying something."

Before anyone else could say anything the lights went off in the Dal. Everyone grew quiet as they were suspicious to what could possibly be happening. Trick wasn't even fully sure what was happening. He didn't think he had planned anything else. Then a spot light shone on the center stage, revealing Lauren and Kenzi in very sexy Santa outfits. They were wearing short, flared, red velvet skirts with a white fluffy trimming at the bottom. Their shirts were very tight red velvet that barely touched their belly buttons and really accentuated their assets. Everyone could notice the black leather heeled boots that the both of them were wearing. There was a Santa hat to top off the outfit.

"I told you those boots look way better on her." The Morrigan commented as she was devouring Lauren with her eyes.

Then a ring of bells echoed throughout the Dal. Lauren then began to sing sweetly.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

Her voice was beautiful. Everyone was surprised to hear such a soulfully sweet, beautiful voice coming from the usually shy doctor. Kenzi then took over the next verse.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

Kenzi's voice was just as beautiful as Lauren's.

_All I want for Christmas is you._

Lauren sang the last line as she clearly pointed to Bo, who was blue eyed at the sight of her girlfriend. As the tempo began to speed up so did their hips. The women knew how to draw a crowd in and that is exactly what they did. Everyone surrounded the stage to get a closer view of them.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

Lauren and Kenzi sang together. They sang and danced like professionals. The crowd was cheering them on. Hale's mouth had dropped. He was practically drooling over his girlfriend. He knew Kenzi could dance but that girl was really moving her hips and he never heard a voice more beautiful than hers.

"Dude, you could fill a pool with the amount of drool that's coming out of your mouth." Tamsin teased.

"Go get your girl." Dyson said as he pushed his best friend towards the stage.

Kenzi saw her boyfriend approach her so she decided to ramp up her game. She walked over to him to the beat of the music. When she reached him she danced on him seductively and let her hands roam his body as she began to sing to him.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

Hale definitely loved the show his girl was putting on for him. Bo couldn't bring herself to move. She was on a trance. She wanted to go over to her girlfriend and drag her back home to take her any way she wanted but she couldn't move. She was a succubus lost in the seductive moves of her doctor girlfriend. Lauren knew the effect she had on her girlfriend and she loved it. She was going to ride it out as much as she could. She then hopped on the bar and pulled Kenzi up with her where they continued to sing.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, All I want for Christmas is you_

_You, Baby._

Lauren sang and pointed to Bo. She was definitely going to make Bo pay for her week of hell. She sauntered over to wear Bo was as she sang. She was very seductive. All eyes were on her.

_Oh the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

Kenzi took over the next verse as she had her attention on Hale.

_And everyone is singing _

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

They both sang their hearts out together

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

They hopped off of the bar as they were right in front of their counterparts. Bo was blinded by not only Lauren's aura but everyone else's aura in the Dal. Even the Morrigan's aura was especially bright. Lauren began to dance around Bo as she touched her not so innocently. Bo could see Lauren's lips moving. She could even feel the vibrations of the music around her but she couldn't hear anything but the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. Oh yes, was Lauren making her pay. To tease a succubus in public with no way of getting her girlfriend alone was the ultimate punishment. Lauren was enjoying it all too much.

_Oh, I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is_

_You, Baby._

The crowd cheered the girls on as they finished their performance. Hale had already snuck Kenzi away from the Dal. They were already half way back to his place for a late night rendezvous. Bo on the other hand was having difficulty getting her girlfriend out of the bar as everyone wanted to talk to her or comment on how amazing she looked. Lauren couldn't even hear any of them. She only paid attention to the beautiful succubus suffering right next to her. Oh, how Lauren was enjoying this.

Bo had enough. "Alright back off." She said to the crowd surrounding Lauren. Lauren just smiled at her girlfriend. "I'm taking Mrs. Claus home for the evening." Bo said and before anyone could say anything else they were out the door.

"Don't you dare ruin my boots." The Morrigan shouted out after them but she knew it was no use.

"I am never getting those boots back, am I?" The Morrigan asked Tamsin who was sitting next to her.

"Nope." The Valkyrie shook her head then handed the Morrigan a shot.

The Morrigan downed the shot and shrugged. "It is a very happy holiday, isn't it?"

* * *

**AN: Someone requested a continuation of the first one-shot so here you go. If you guys have any request then feel free to ask. I'm up for anything. I will be continuing his until the new year. Hope you guys enjoyed this.**


	3. Winter Wonderland

**Winter Wonderland**

It was Tamsin's first Christmas season, or at least first one of this life, and Kenzi was going all out for her. She had planned an eventful day for Tamsin and dragged the whole gang along. They had all piled up into a spacious windowless van that Kenzi "borrowed" from her cousin. Kenzi was driving with Hale in the passenger seat. There were no seats in the back so everyone else had to sit on the van floor. Dyson was sitting behind Kenzi with Bo next to him. Tamsin was behind Hale with Lauren next to her and Vex next to Lauren. Vex was not too happy about being dragged out to celebrate such a horrid day. Tamsin had been acting like an over energized college student. She was so excited to actually be celebrating Christmas. To say that the sensation in the van was awkward would be an understatement. Bo and Dyson were together. Lauren had grown tired of the triangle and she knew about Bo and Dyson sneaking around no matter how hard they tried to keep it discrete so she ended it with Bo. This would be the first time all three of them would be together since the breakup. Lauren had kept her distance from Bo and Dyson. Unexpectedly she became close friends with Tamsin and Vex. Vex, because they were now both dark and had to work together a lot and Tamsin, because she needed someone to look after her and Kenzi had just found love. Lauren took Tamsin off of Kenzi's hands and it was a pleasant surprise.

They were now all huddled in the back of a windowless van in their coats, hats, scarves, and gloves. They had no idea where they were going. There was no conversation, only the sound of Christmas carols playing from the radio.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Vex asked as the van came to a stop.

"Quit whining." Kenzi said as she stepped out the van and around the back so she could let everyone else out. Hale followed behind her. When everyone piled out of the van they were hit with the sight of an enormous outlet mall with people everywhere.

Tamsin's mouth had dropped in amazement. "This is so freakin' awesome." She screeched then tackled Kenzi in a hug.

"Wait 'til you actually start shopping." Kenzi said with a huge smile on her face.

Tamsin squealed then ran off, almost getting hit by a car. "Tamsin, wait." Lauren called out. She then ran over to Tamsin but not before grabbing Vex and dragging him along with her.

Bo, Dyson, Kenzi and Hale were left standing behind the van. "So where should we go to first?" Bo asked her best friend.

"Actually," Hale interrupted "Lil' mama and I are heading towards the Apple store. I am in need of new technology and no one knows more about computers then Kenzi, well except Lauren." Hale said and before anyone could say anything else he pulled Kenzi towards the Apple store.

Bo then looked to Dyson. "And then there were two." Bo said as she and Dyson held hands.

"Come out with us, they said. It'll be fun, they said." Vex was whining.

"Stop being such a Grinch." Lauren said as she threw tinsel in his face. "Smile a little." She smirked.

"I'll smile when my balls stop freezing over." Vex said and then started to adjust his crotch.

Tamsin then stepped out of the dressing room in see through red lingerie that resembled a very short Santa outfit. "How do I look?" She asked the two on the couch.

Lauren and Vex's mouths dropped. They were expecting her to come out with some jeans or a shirt on like she had done the five times before this. Lauren immediately covered Vex's eyes with her hand. "Where did you get that?" She asked.

"It was right next to the Hello Kitty shirt." Tamsin shrugged. She was trying to get a reaction out of Lauren. Truth be told she has had the biggest crush on Lauren since they started hanging out but she knew Lauren only viewed her as a kid even though in reality Tamsin was thousands of years older than Lauren was.

"Well I think its balls to the walls amazing love." Vex said as he tried to look through Lauren's hand.

Lauren then got up, took her jacket off and wrapped it around Tamsin. Tamsin loved Lauren's sweet vanilla smell that lingered on the jacket. "I think you should change into something a little more appropriate." Lauren said as she led her back into the dressing room.

Tamsin was annoyed at Lauren. "I'm not a child Lo. If I want to be sexy then I will."

Lauren chuckled. "And who are you trying to be sexy for?" She asked

Tamsin bit her lip and blushed. There was no way in hell she was going to tell Lauren she was crushing on her. Lauren would think she was ridiculous. Tamsin just retreated back into the dressing room.

"Hurry up we still have to buy our secret Santa gifts." Lauren shouted out after Tamsin.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Tamsin sweetly said.

"Not gonna happen." Lauren smirked. She then turned to Vex and said "And that means yours too. You are taking part of it no matter what you think."

Vex slumped into his seat and said. "Bah humbug."

"What was wrong with the iPad?" Hake asked as he chased his girlfriend out of the store.

Kenzi was walking in front of him. "You can do better." She said without looking back.

"I thought it looked pretty cool." Hale said.

Kenzi abruptly turned to look at him. "I bet you did. I bet you liked the look of it very much." She sternly said.

Hale was more than confused. "What is going on here?" He asked.

"Nothing." Kenzi said as she continued to walk away from him. "If you like it so much why don't you go back to that pretty blonde sales girl that you were flirting with and ask her for help?"

Hale finally understood. "Oh." He said as he grabbed his girlfriend's arm and spun her around. "Kenz, you really think I would leave someone like you for some random pretty blonde."

"So you do think she is pretty." Kenzi said with her arms crossed.

Hale then held her by her waist and brought her closer to him. "Yes she is pretty." He said then Kenzi pouted. "But you are drop dead gorgeous." Kenzi smiled and let Hale kiss her.

After they parted Kenzi said "Come on we need to buy our secret Santa presents."

Bo and Dyson had been wandering around the outlet hand in hand in awkward silence. It had been about a month since Lauren broke up with Bo. Bo was very heart broken. She would be lying if she said her heart didn't sting every time she saw Lauren. What hurt her the most was the fact that Lauren was so much freer without Bo with her. Lauren was more outgoing. She would tell hilarious jokes, go out to bars and dancing with Vex and Tamsin, she even would take days off to relax. Lauren was finally finding herself and Bo was happy but he wished she could be the reason for Lauren's smile. Dyson knew Bo was hurting. He knew Bo still loved Lauren. He didn't want to push Bo. He wasn't a complete asshole. He never bashed Lauren in front of her and even respected her for taking care of Tamsin, a fae she had nothing to do with.

It had been an hour of awkward silence while they walked hand and hand around the outlet. "Coffee?" Dyson asked as they passed a Starbucks.

"Sure." Bo said then led him inside.

After they had bought their coffee's the sat down to discuss their secret Santa gifts. "What're you getting Vex?" Bo asked Dyson.

Dyson shrugged. "I have no idea." He then took a sip of coffee. "What're you getting Hale?"

Bo shrugged. "I was hoping you could tell me. You guys are best friends."

"Get him a new hat." Dyson joked.

"I bet he'd love that." Bo said. They then fell into awkward silence again.

The gang had met up in the middle of the outlet three hours later. Unexpectedly there was an ice skating rink waiting for them. Lauren was overly exciting. She hadn't been ice skating since Nadia. Vex was equally as excited. He hadn't been ice skating since Queen Elizabeth I reign came to an end and he was amazing at it. Tamsin was very nervous. It would be the first time she ever went ice skating in this life. Bo and Dyson and Kenzi and Hale were ice skating as couples. Dyson was a little wobbly on his feet but he had Bo to help him. Hale was a master and ice skating and Kenzi would skate in grace. Lauren and Vex were skating figure eights around the couples. Vex had come a little too close for Dyson's comfort. He almost lost his footing.

"Knock it off." Dyson growled as Vex laughed and skated away.

Lauren and Vex were skating in between the pairs trying to shake them up. They found it funny to mess with the almighty Happy Sunshine Gang, as their boss called them even though they were a part of it. Tamsin on the other hand wasn't having too much fun. She was holding on to the railing and trying so hard to move without falling. Every time she would lose her footing she would become scared then embarrassed. She didn't want Lauren seeing how pathetic she looked but Lauren did notice. Not because she looked pathetic but because Tamsin was alone and not with her.

Lauren gracefully skated her way over to the young Valkyrie. "Hey. Need some help?"

"No." Tamsin said not wanting to look at Lauren.

Lauren knew the Valkyrie was being stubborn. "Well I need the company and you are the best person for that." Lauren said as she extended her hand out for Tamsin to take.

Tamsin looked at Lauren's hand. She so desperately wanted to take Lauren's hand but she didn't want to let go of the railing. Lauren could see her hesitation. "Slowly grab hold of both of my hands. I will lead you." She said.

"But what if I fall?" Tamsin said sounding defeated.

"I won't let you fall. I promise." Lauren said sweetly. Tamsin was still hesitating. "Don't you trust me?" Lauren asked.

Tamsin finally looked into Lauren's big brown eyes. How could she not trust those eyes? Tamsin nodded. She slowly let go of the railing and grabbed on to Lauren. Once Lauren thought she was ready she started to skate backwards still holding on to Tamsin's hands. Tamsin was looking down at their skates. She was terrified and didn't want to fall. Lauren could see the anxiety in Tamsin's expression. Winter Wonderland began to play from the speakers surrounding the ice rink.

Sleigh bells ringing

_Are you listening?_

_In the lane_

_Snow is glistening_

Lauren began to sing. She didn't know what else to do to calm the young Valkyrie down.

_A beautiful sight,_

_We're happy tonight_

_Walking in a Winter Wonderland._

It seemed to work. Tamsin's eyes weren't glued to the ice. They were now glued to Lauren's lips. Vex saw them skating together and decided to join in. He really did have a soft spot for Lauren and Tamsin. They were the only two people he has ever known to truly ever care about him.

_Gone away is the bluebird_

_Here to stay is a new bird_

_He sings a love song as we stroll along_

_Walking in a Winter Wonderland._

Vex's voice was actually very sweet. He was a surprisingly good tenor. Kenzi and Hale started to skate behind the trio. Kenzi really wanted Tamsin to enjoy herself. She was grateful that Lauren had Tamsin's back.

_In the meadow we can build a snowman_

_And pretend that he is Parson Brown_

_He'll say are you married_

_We'll say No Man_

_But you can do the job while you're in town_

Kenzi and Hale sang to Tamsin. It all seemed to calm Tamsin down. She wasn't holding on to Lauren so tightly. Lauren even let go of one of her hands slowly and began skating next to her instead of in front of her. Bo and Dyson came behind Kenzi and Hale. Bo began to sing sweetly.

_Later on we'll conspire as we dream by the fire_

_To face the unafraid_

_The plans that we've made_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

Bo wasn't too comfortable with Lauren being so close with Tamsin but she didn't want Tamsin's first experience ice skating to be a horrible one. Tamsin seemed to be completely relaxed by now. Lauren was going to let go of her hand. "Please don't let go of me." Tamsin pleaded. It wasn't because she was scared but because this was the ideal day for Tamsin. Lauren just smiled and squeezed Tamsin's hand tightly. She began to lead them to skate a bit faster. Tamsin began to smile and laugh. Yes, this was definitely the ideal way to spend the day, Tamsin thought. She began to sing softly.

_When it snows ain't it thrilling_

_Though your nose gets a chilling_

_We'll frolic and play the Eskimo way_

_Walking in a Winter Wonderland._

* * *

**AN: This will be another two parter. The next part will be about the exchanging of secret Santa gifts. Hope you guys enjoyed my fluff filled chapter. Review, Follow, Favorite.**


	4. This Christmas

**AN: A few notes. To start off as I said in the description this is a series of one shots. Most will be unrelated to each other. These last two chapters had nothing to do with the first two chapters. As I go on the next chapters will have nothing to do with each other as well. Secondly I also said I am featuring the entire gang. That means including everyone as much as possible. Also I ship both Copdoc and Doccubus. I am also very pissed with the show and how they have Bo basically shrugging off her relationship with Lauren and running back to Dyson as Lauren always feared so I took it out with these last two chapters. That being said I appreciate everyone's reviews but I do have many one-shots planned out already. If you do have requests I will gladly take them. Since Christmas is literally around the corner I will be working frantically on this fic trying to get all my ideas out so that means more than one update a day. Hope you guys enjoy and here is the second part to Winter Wonderland.**

**This Christmas**

This year Christmas was going to be spent in the condemned non-existent walls of the clubhouse. Everyone had brought their Secret Santa gifts along with some sort of dish. Bo and Kenzi had even put the fireplace to use. So far the day was spent with Bo and Lauren barely speak two syllables to each other, Vex complaining about how this was a huge waste of his time while he drank, and Tamsin trying to get Lauren under the mistletoe. There was heavy tension coming from Bo and Lauren. Dyson could sense it and didn't want to get in the middle of it. Being with Bo wasn't the same as it used to be and he knew it was because of Lauren. Bo and Lauren's relationship was on a completely different level but Bo had hurt Lauren and it was because of Dyson. He would never forgive himself for not letting life play its course. He would never truly know what would've happened if Lauren didn't break up with Bo. Tamsin could also feel the tension. She was successful in getting most of Lauren's attention but she knew Lauren had someone else on her mind. Lauren couldn't bring herself to see Tamsin as anything but a child. It was all really confusing to everyone. Tamsin was actually older than all of them were put together. She has fought in many wars and lived many lives. She had the body of a mature woman but she had the mentality of a twenty year old. She was immature, she wanted to party, she was horny and all her hormonal thoughts centered on Lauren. She saw Lauren as brilliant, caring, loyal, and sexy. Now only if she could get Lauren under the damn mistletoe to show her how much she appreciates her.

"I haven't celebrated Christmas like this in years." Lauren said to Tamsin as she slumped down on the couch next to her. They had all finished eating Christmas dinner and it was all too much.

Tamsin always brightened up every time Lauren was near. She smiled. "But isn't Christmas like the main human holiday?" She asked as she started to inch closer to Lauren.

"Well it depends on who you are and what you believe." Lauren explained. Tamsin curled up next to her and Lauren put her arms around Tamsin. This sort of became a routine for the two. It was how they were comfortable.

"But don't you celebrate Christmas with your family?" Tamsin asked a little confused as to why Lauren wouldn't celebrate this joyous time of the year.

Lauren knew Tamsin still didn't get that Lauren had been a slave to the light for years and couldn't keep contact with her family. "I don't have a family Tamsin. Not anymore." She said sadly.

Bo, who was clearing the table, had been listening in on their conversation. Lauren hadn't opened up to her as easily as she did with Tamsin and she was a little jealous about it. Tamsin and Lauren hated each other in Tamsin's past life, now they were inseparable. Bo definitely didn't like the physical contact they had with each other. Lauren was never one for PDA but she was comfortable cuddling with Tamsin on her couch. It was sweet in a way. Lauren really cared for Tamsin and Bo could tell Tamsin felt at home in Lauren's arm. She felt like she belonged. Bo knew this because she felt the same exact way Tamsin did.

"Where are they?" Tamsin asked. She was a very curious Valkyrie.

"Safe and away from all things fae." Lauren answered. She felt Tamsin shift uncomfortably. She tried to explain further. "As long as they think I am dead then their lives won't be in danger by those who want to hurt me."

"I can protect you." Tamsin tried to convince Lauren. "I can protect all of you."

Lauren smiled. Tamsin was always so sweet to her. "But who will protect you?" She asked Tamsin.

Tamsin didn't say anything. Instead she rest her head on Lauren's shoulder where Lauren started running her fingers through Tamsin's hair. Lauren was the only one that was allowed to touch Tamsin's hair without Tamsin freaking out. "I never really had a family." Tamsin confessed.

Lauren's heart stung at Tamsin's confession. "I guess we are your family now."

Tamsin smiled. "What was your mother like?" She asked. "I want to know how it is to have a mother."

Bo was still listening in. She too was curious about Lauren's mother. Lauren felt herself tearing up. She had to swallow the lump in her throat before speaking. ""My mother, she was amazing. She was the kindest brightest soul I have ever met. Every Sunday morning we would volunteer at a soup kitchen. My family was very wealthy but she taught me that wealth wasn't everything and those that had wealth should help those in need." Lauren almost let a tear fall from her eye, almost. "She was amazing." Lauren repeated.

Bo never thought about how hard Lauren had it. Lauren never really had anyone. She had lost her family and girlfriend to the fae. Bo was the only one she had and Bo took advantage of it.

_Hang all the mistletoe_

_ I'm gonna get to know you better_

_This Christmas_

Tamsin began to sing softly to Lauren. She could tell how sad Lauren was. She wanted to make Lauren feel better and she remembered Lauren singing to her at the ice rink to calm her down so she thought she would try it.

_And as we trim the tree _

_How much fun it's gonna be together_

_This Christmas_

_The fireside is blazing bright_

_And we're caroling through the night_

_And this Christmas will be_

_A very special Christmas for me_

Lauren felt a tear roll down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. This was her mother's favorite Christmas carol. There was no way Tamsin could have known that. She squeezed Tamsin tightly, grateful that she had someone like Tamsin in her life. She sweetly kissed Tamsin's forehead. Tamsin looked up to Lauren, surprised at the small kiss but it made her blush. It made Bo angry. She wanted to tear them away from each other.

Kenzi saw this and decided to interject before anything happened. "Okay I think its Secret Santa time." She called out and made everyone gather around the tree and sit on the couch and stools they had. "I'll go first." She said as she picked up a rectangular shaped box. "I thought long and hard about this so here." She handed the box to Dyson, who was surprised. "Merry Christmas D-Man."

Dyson tore open the box to reveal a black leather jacket. The back of it had claw marks on it that said "Can't Tame the Beast." He immediately tried it on and started strutting around in it. "This is really cool Kenzi." Dyson said then engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Glad you like it." She said. "Now it's your turn."

Dyson walked over to the treed and picked up a small black box and handed it over to Vex. "Here." He said then sat back down next to Bo.

"Aren't we full of Christmas cheer?" Vex said as he started to open his gift. He lifted up a pair of fuzzy black handcuffs and smiled. "It's exactly what I needed. My other pair just broke." Vex then threw a small rectangular shaped box at Bo. On it he wrote "Merry Christmas to everyone's favorite succubus."

Bo tore off the wrapping paper. She saw a copy of the Wizard of Oz. It was one of her favorite movies growing up. She had only ever mentioned it once around Vex when he lived with them and that was years ago. Her eyes lit up. She then got up and hugged Vex, who was caught by surprise. He then smiled and patted her back. "Alright that's enough love. I think dog boy is getting a bit jealous." Vex teased. "What's the matter wolf scared of a little competition?" Dyson just grunted.

Bo then handed a green bag over to Hale. Hale opened it to see a white fedora with a red band going around it. Hale smiled at the gift. "You said you always admired Michael Jackson so I thought I'd give you a replica of his fedora." Hale stood up and engulfed Bo in a hug. He was overly excited about the fedora and put it right on.

"I guess it's my turn now." Hale said as he pulled out a long silver box from his coat pocket. He turned to Kenzi and smiled "Merry Christmas baby."

Kenzi looked at him with a confused look. "You told me you had Tamsin."

"I lied." Hale said with a smile on his face. Kenzi smiled back and took the silver box. She opened it to reveal a silver necklace with and emerald in the middle. Her mouth dropped at how beautiful the necklace was. She attacked Hale with a kiss. Once they parted Kenzi said "Wait if you didn't have Tamsin then-"

"I did." Lauren said as she got up from the couch to retrieve a red gift bag. She handed it to Tamsin who was smiling widely. Tamsin opened the bag to see a big black box in it. When she lifted it up she realized it was the Beats headphones she had been bothering everyone about for the past three months. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Tamsin said and tackled Lauren with a hug. Lauren laughed and hugged her tightly. Sometimes the Valkyrie could forget how strong she was.

"So that means Tamsin has Lauren." Bo said irritatingly.

Tamsin smiled widely and handed Lauren a blue gift bag. Lauren pulled out a vinyl record of The Beatles White Album. It was in mint condition. Lauren had been collecting vinyl records for years. She was only missing one to complete her Beatles collection. "It was the only one you were missing." Tamsin explained.

"Tamsin how did you," Lauren began to ask but the words were lost in thought. It was almost impossible for Lauren to find an untouched vinyl of The White Album.

"Wait there's more." Tamsin said as she handed Lauren a book. It was a very old book. Lauren opened it and realized it was one of Sir Issac Newton's journals. Lauren didn't know what to say. She had no reaction.

"Whoa, I think you broke the doc Tam-tam." Kenzi said as she waved her hands in Lauren's face.

"Lauren?" Tamsin called her name but there was no reaction.

"Should I Mesmer her into trying out these handcuffs for me." Vex suggested. A loud "No" came from everyone in the room. "It was just a suggestion." Vex mumbled.

"Uh, Lauren," Tamsin said. "Say something."

Before anyone knew it Lauren had her lips pressed against Tamsin's. "This is amazing Tamsin. You're amazing." Lauren finally said. Tamsin had to be as red as Santa's outfit from blushing so much.

Tamsin couldn't form a coherent sentence. "Uh, well, er, you know, you're welcome and whatever."

This Christmas was definitely a first for many. It was Vex's first time actually liking Christmas no matter how much her pretended he didn't. It was Kenzi and Hale's first Christmas as a couple. It was the first time Dyson hadn't been an ass towards Lauren. It was Bo's first time she realized she made a mistake in letting Lauren go. It was Lauren's first Christmas where she didn't cry herself to sleep from missing her family so much. It was Tamsin's first Christmas where she received her first kiss. This Christmas was a very special Christmas indeed.


	5. Last Christmas

**Last Christmas**

Another year Lauren would spend Christmas by herself. She had opened a bottle of Merlot and poured it into the glass she held. She hoped Bo may call her to wish her a Merry Christmas but no call or text ever came. She didn't blame Bo either. After the whole "Spy bang" thing Bo hadn't spoken to Lauren. She wouldn't even give her the time of day. Lauren was by herself once again. She would spend a lonesome Christmas with a glass of wine. The only difference this year from the rest was that she spent Christmas with Nadia. She sat in the lab next to Nadia's pod as she drank from her glass. The quiet was soothing to Lauren. It meant nothing was going on around her. No fae to attend to, no chaos to organize, nothing.

"Hey babe," She spoke to Nadia's pod "Do you remember the last Christmas we had together? We went ice skating in the park. You had fallen plenty of times and brought me down with you each time. "Lauren laughed at the memory long forgotten. "We ended up getting into a snowball fight with each other. You got so mad when I hit you in the face even though I tried telling you it was an accident." Lauren looked down. The memories hit her hard. She had no one, nobody anymore. She only had memories of a life she could never have again.

"Please, wake up so we can leave these people." Lauren pleaded with tears in her eyes. She knew these pleas would never be heard. She downed half the bottle of Merlot within seconds. She stood up from her seat to walk out of the room. She looked back once more at her sleeping beauty "Merry Christmas Baby." She said as she left the room.

Bo had wanted this year's Christmas to be special but it didn't look like it was going to be. Dyson had lost his love and was with Ciara now, so he was out of the picture. Kenzi had gone back to her hometown with Nate to reconnect with the family she didn't hate. Bo was happy that Kenzi found someone she was really into. It did hurt her that Kenzi left but she knew it was something Kenzi needed to do. Then there was Lauren. She wanted so much to call Lauren to tell her to come over or to show up at Lauren's unannounced but she couldn't do that anymore. Nadia had woken up. It would be Lauren and Nadia's first Christmas together in five years. Bo wasn't going to ruin that by showing up like a crazy ex-girlfriend when Lauren was never really hers. She saw how Nadia looked at Lauren. She adored Lauren, she loved Lauren. Bo also couldn't forget the image of Lauren making out with Nadia when she first woke up. It hurt her to see them together. Every time she saw them together it broke her heart. She knew she should leave them alone but she couldn't help herself. She decided to call Lauren to at least say Merry Christmas but it went straight to voicemail. Thoughts of what Lauren and Nadia could be doing together crept upon Bo. She immediately shook her head then decided to leave a message.

"Hey Lauren," She started "I just wanted to see how you were doing." Bo paused. "I also wanted to say Merry Christmas. I hope you are spending it well." _That sounded so personal_, she thought sarcastically. "I haven't seen you in a while and well, I uh, I miss you. We should really grab a drink sometime if you're up for it. So, uh, say hi to Nadia for me. Merry Christmas Lauren."

It should've been their first Christmas together. They should've been opening presents and eating Christmas pancakes together but they weren't. In the midst of Bo's dawning Christmas had been lost and forgotten. Lauren had waited for Bo to show up. She had made the pancakes first thing in the morning and waited for her girlfriend but she never showed up. She was either off playing detective with Dyson or running around God knows where with Tamsin. She had expected Bo to be running a little late but she hadn't anticipated Bo forgetting all together. She was heartbroken. She had looked forward to having someone to spend Christmas with for the first time in years. She wanted this day to mean something. She wanted to start new traditions but how could she by herself. She opened up the bottom drawer at her desk and pulled out a white box with a red ribbon around it. In it was a necklace she was going to give Bo as a Christmas present.

"For giving me the freedom to love. And I do." Lauren read her note out loud. It was true. She couldn't remember how to love before Bo came along and she did love be, very much, but was love enough. She just didn't know anymore

Bo and Dyson were at the Dal. Trick had thrown a huge Holiday party for fae and humans that knew of the fae world. It was the biggest party of the year. Dark and Light were mingling with each other. Fae were even mingling with humans. Kenzi and Hale were dancing the night away. Bo and Dyson were at the bar downing shots. It had been months after the Una Mens left them for good. Everyone was celebrating with facing the Una Mens and still being able to breathe. Bo was about to down her fifth shot when she felt a tingling sensation go down her spine. She turned toward the door to see Lauren in all her beauty. The way Lauren's long loose curls fell over her shoulders made Bo's mouth water. She had barely seen Lauren in months. Since she started working for the Dark she started hanging out with Dark Fae and dating Dark fae as well. Bo had gone back to Dyson. Since the Una Mens left no one really cared about the Dark/Light fae relationship. Lauren had just accepted the fact that Bo picked Dyson. She kind of anticipated it already. Bo was hurt that Lauren didn't fight for her but truthfully Bo didn't really give Lauren a reason to fight. It was clear to Lauren that Bo wanted Dyson.

Bo was transfixed on Lauren. She looked better than ever. Bo then noticed another blonde wrap her arms around Lauren's waist to lead her to a booth near the pool tables. Tamsin was there showing her girlfriend off. Tamsin and Lauren had been working together a lot recently. Lauren had been helping Tamsin mature through her Valkyrie life. It had been five months since the Valkyrie was reborn. She had most of her memory back but she wasn't the same Valkyrie Lauren had known before. Tamsin was probably the sweetest person Lauren knew. Tamsin actually cared about others and she definitely cared about Lauren. Lauren knew Tamsin had, had a crush on her for months. Lauren didn't actually act on it until Tamsin's mind had matured. If Lauren guessed Tamsin was now thinking like a women in her mid-twenties. Tamsin had a clear understanding of life and her responsibilities but she still really wanted to party and who better with than a gorgeous genius like Lauren.

Bo really wanted to go over and say hi to Lauren but Lauren didn't even notice Bo at the bar. Her eyes were set on her girlfriend. Bo would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous. Bo was brought out of her thoughts when Dyson slammed his fifth shot down on the bar.

"Had enough yet?" She teased.

He smiled at her. "I am just getting started.

Tamsin and Lauren had made it to the booth. "What would you like to drink mi 'lady?" Tamsin playfully asked her girlfriend.

Lauren smiled at her girlfriend's playfulness. "Water." She joked.

Tamsin smiled back. "Two beers it is then." Tamsin then walked over to the bar and ordered two beers. She didn't even realize Bo was right next to her. It was Dyson that noticed the blonde's presence.

"Yo Slamsin." Dyson called out.

Tamsin looked at Bo and Dyson and smiled. "Hey guys." Tamsin greeted innocently. She really didn't know the whole story behind the Bo, Lauren, Dyson love triangle.

"I've barely seen you anymore." Dyson slurred to his former partner. Hale had been reassigned to be at Dyson's side at Tamsin had been working closely with the Morrigan and Lauren.

Tamsin blushed. "Well, you know work and Lauren." It was her simple answer. Dyson smiled at the young Valkyrie. He could tell this was a first for Tamsin. Blushing suited her. Bo just ignored her. She didn't even look Tamsin's way. She didn't want to see that wide smile or how cute Tamsin looked every time she talked about Lauren.

Tamsin then received her two beers. "I gotta get back to Lauren. Merry Christmas." She said as she raised her beer to them. Dyson did the same with his shot glass.

Lauren had watched their exchange. She noticed how awkward it was between Bo and Tamsin. She knew Bo was mad at the fact that she and Tamsin were now together but that didn't give her the right to just ignore Tamsin the way she did, especially since Tamsin was still innocent to everything that had went on between the two.

"Here you go beautiful." Tamsin said as she handed Lauren the beer.

"Why thank you." Lauren said as she took a huge gulp. Tamsin did the same.

After two beers each Tamsin had dragged Lauren out to the dance floor. Bo was watching them the whole time. Dyson was too drunk to notice. Tamsin was whispering sweet nothings into Lauren's ear. Bo could see Lauren's aura flare every time Tamsin did. It angered Bo. She then saw Lauren go to the bathroom as Tamsin was distracted by Kenzi. Tamsin and Kenzi were also very close. Bo followed Lauren into the bathroom. Bo walked in right after Lauren and locked the door. Lauren jumped at the sound of the door being slammed shut. When she turned around she was surprised to see Bo right behind her.

"Bo…" Lauren started but was cut off as Bo crashed their lips together. It was a hungry kiss which Lauren returned. They were sucking and nibbling on each other's lips. Lauren then pulled away. Bo looked at her with a confused look. "I can't." She said not looking at Bo.

"What?" Bo asked. "Why not?"

"Tamsin." Lauren whispered.

"You don't love her." Bo said confidently. "You love me."

"Love isn't enough." Lauren answered not denying the fact that she still loved Bo. "It will never be enough for you. I've loved you since the moment I met you but you insisted on playing these games with me and I was just so tired of it." Lauren said as she finally looked at Bo.

"So you just gave up?" Bo said angrily. "You didn't even fight for me."

"I fought for you every day." Lauren argued. "I've broken many rules to help you, to be with you. All which could've cost me my life and almost did. You just never saw what I did for you. You never appreciated me." Bo said nothing since there was truth to Lauren's words. "But Tamsin does." Lauren continued. "She cares about me and I care about her. She shows me how much she wants me every day. I never have to question her feelings towards me like I did with you."

"I've always loved you. There was no doubt about that." Bo said.

"I had my doubts." Lauren said. "Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away." Lauren's voice was shaky as her emotions threatened to spill out. Bo just looked down to the floor. She felt ashamed. Lauren just shook her head and smiled sadly. She walked over to the door and unlocked it. Before stepping out of the bathroom she looked back at Bo. "This year I've given it to Tamsin, and she is someone special."


	6. Baby its Cold Outside

**Baby its Cold Outside**

Snow had been falling all day. It was one of the coldest days of the winter season. There was at least six inches of snow and it didn't look like it would stop anytime soon. Most spent the day indoors to avoid any dangerous situations when it came to driving in the heavy snow. That's where Lauren and Bo had spent their day, indoors at Bo's. They were now in bed, naked and taking a nap after hours of worshipping each other's bodies. Lauren began to stir. She woke up and looked at the digital clock on Bo's night stand. She noticed it was nine o'clock at night. She gently got up from bed as to not disturb Bo. She quietly started dressing herself. After she located her bra she put her t-shirt on. She didn't even bother looking for her underwear when she went to put on her jeans. As she tried to smoothly put on her jeans she fell back on to the bed which woke Bo up. Bo opened her eyes to see her girlfriend almost fully dressed.

Bo shot up. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have to go home." Lauren said as she put on a pair of black Uggs. "I have an early day at the lab tomorrow." She turned to see her girlfriend putting her kimono on.

"You really don't have to go." Bo said. "You could just stay with me."

Lauren had to admit that Bo was very convincing but she knew if she didn't leave now then she would never make it to the lab tomorrow. "I can't. The Morrigan has me working with Tamsin on a very important case. A Dark Fae Phoenix was murdered and we don't know how or who."

Bo was barely listening as she walked over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms from behind her. "You could just stay." She repeated.

Lauren closed her eyes and leaned into her girlfriend. Damn was Bo convincing. Lauren turned around, still in Bo's arms. "I really can't stay." She pulled away and headed down the stairs.

Bo followed close behind. "Baby its cold outside." Bo tried to reason. Why would anyone want to go out in this weather?

"I've got to go away." Lauren said as she grabbed her white jacket.

"But baby its cold outside." Bo whined.

Lauren leaned in and kissed Bo on the cheek. She began to put on her hat and scarf as she spoke "This evening has been,"

"Been hoping that you'd drop in." Bo said as she smiled at Lauren.

"So very nice." Lauren continued as she began to put her gloves on but Bo stopped her.

She held Lauren's hands. "I'll hold your hands, they're cold as ice."

"If I'm not at the lab they will start to worry." Lauren tried to explain.

Bo was having none of it. "Beautiful what's your hurry?"

"My cats all alone, she'll be pacing the floor." Lauren joked. She didn't have a cat but Bo was being incorrigible.

"But listen to the fireplace roar." Bo said as she led them over to the couch and closer to the fireplace.

"So really I'd better scurry." Lauren said as she tried to pull away from Bo.

But Bo just pulled her in closer so she could hold Lauren tightly. "Beautiful, please don't hurry."

How could she argue with Bo when she felt so right in her arms? "Maybe just a half a drink more."

Bo smiled at went towards the kitchen. "Put some music on while I pour." She instructed Lauren.

After a few drinks and making out Lauren pulled away from Bo. Lauren and Bo had just reconciled their differences and started their relationship from scratch. She didn't want to be moving too fast, and she felt staying the night was just a little too fast for her. Bo followed Lauren as she began to put her jacket, hat, scarf and gloves on. "The neighbors might think," Lauren started.

Bo spoke over her "Baby its cold out there."

Lauren stumbled over as she tried to walk to the door. She looked at the bottle of wine that was on the island. "Say what's in this drink?"

What was Lauren going to do? Walk home? Bo thought. "No cabs to be had out there."

Lauren looked at Bo's pouty face. Bo was really cute when she pouted. Lauren smiled and gently placed her hand on Bo's cheek. "I wish I knew how," She said softly.

Bo was mesmerized by Lauren, she was absolutely stunning. "Your eyes are like starlight now."

"To break this spell." Lauren said as she moved in closer to Bo and bit her lip.

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell." Bo said as took off Lauren's hat, scarf, gloves and jacket.

She tried leading Lauren up the stairs but Lauren stopped in her tracks. "I ought to say no." She began to argue.

Bo smiled. She knew she was winning. "Mind if I move in a bit closer." Bo said as she wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist and held her tightly.

Lauren could melt in Bo's arms. "At least I'm gonna say that I tried." She reasoned.

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" Bo asked.

Lauren shook her head. "I really can't stay." She said but not making a move to leave Bo's arms.

"Baby don't hold out." Bo whispered in her ear.

Lauren then agreed. "It's cold outside."

This time Bo had gotten Lauren back into bed. She was kissing down Lauren's body and was just about to undo Lauren's jeans when Lauren stopped her. "I've got to get home." She said and pushed Bo off of her.

"Oh baby you'll freeze out there." Bo explained.

Lauren had no idea where Bo had put her jacket. "Say lend me your coat."

Bo pointed to the window. "It's up to your knees out there."

Lauren smiled and looked down at Bo who was still on the bed. "You've really been grand."

Bo bit her lip. "Thrill when you touch my hair."

Bo wasn't getting it. "Why don't you see?" Lauren began to ask.

Lauren couldn't just leave a succubus as horny as she was. "How can you do this thing to me?" Bo asked over dramatically.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow." Lauren said obviously talking about Kenzi gossiping about the two.

"Think of my life long sorrow." Bo said bringing in the dramatics once again.

"At least there will be plenty implied." Lauren said. Kenzi would definitely tell their tale in detail.

"If you caught pneumonia and died." Bo ended her dramatics but she really didn't want Lauren to get sick by walking in the snow.

Bo really wanted Lauren to stay and Lauren wanted it to. "I really can't stay." Lauren said one more time not believing it anymore. She crawled back into bed with Bo.

"Get rid of that hold out." Bo said as she straddled Lauren and bit her lip. "Baby its cold outside."


	7. Sleigh Ride

**Sleigh Ride**

Tamsin had been anticipating this day. She was so excited to surprise Lauren with the perfect Christmas. Everyone had stepped into help Tamsin with her surprise. Bo, Kenzi, Dyson, Hale and Trick all provided their support with anything they could. Even the Morrigan agreed to let Lauren have the week off and provided Tamsin with a bit of financial help. Tamsin and Lauren had been together for five years now. It was a bumpy road for the both of them. With Tamsin being reborn it took her a while to mature and get her memory back. When she did her new self wasn't too happy about her past life and she sought to find herself. She had left and didn't return for a year. When she came back she found that everything had changed. Dark and Light were mingling with each other, as well as with humans. Evony and Trick would work together to bring peace to both sides. Hale and Kenzi were together but what surprised her the most was that Bo and Dyson were also together. Lauren was single but was a real ladies woman. Lauren could pick up any fae or human she wanted and almost every night she saw Lauren out she had taken a new woman home with her. One time Lauren even left with two Nymphs. Tamsin was impressed. Her interests in Lauren seemed to increase with every day that passed but Lauren had barely shown her the time of day. It wasn't until she saw Lauren come into the Dal around lunch time to speak to Trick that Tamsin challenged her to a game of pool. It turned out to be a very flirtatious game and ended up in the bathroom stall with Tamsin calling out Lauren's name. From there Tamsin began to pursue Lauren and even though she was turned down many times she never gave up. Eventually Lauren gave in and as Tamsin likes to say she was putty in her hands.

"She is on her way down." Tamsin heard Evony say from the other side of the phone then hung up. Tamsin could then see Lauren going into the garage towards her car. Lauren had stopped before going into her car. On the windshield there was a note that said her name on it. In it was a red arrow that said: Follow Me. Lauren looked around to see if anyone was near her but she was completely alone. Tamsin smiled as she watched her girlfriend from afar. Hopefully Kenzi put the arrows that would point Lauren in the right direction. She saw Lauren following the arrows down the steps leading her out of the garage. Her briefcase in hand.

"Come on Tamsin. You need to make your way down." Dyson said over the ear piece.

"Copy that." Tamsin answered quickly as she got up from her position on the roof and headed down the stairs and out the building.

By this time Lauren was a block away from the lab. The arrows had been drawn on the pavement. When she thought she found her destination she saw Bo and Kenzi waiting for her. "Bo? Kenzi? What's going on?"

Bo and Kenzi just smiled as the wrapped an arm around each of Lauren's arms. They started leading her down the street. "I'll take that." Kenzi said as she took Lauren's briefcase away.

"Here." Bo said as she handed her a red scarf and hat.

"What's all this for?" Lauren asked as she put on the hat and scarf.

"It's supposed to start snowing." Bo said not giving her much to go off on.

Kenzi then stepped in front of Lauren had started fixing her hair. Lauren gently slapped her hand away. "Kenzi, what are you doing?"

"Spicing you up." Kenzi said simply.

Lauren was more than confused. She stopped the both of them from fussing about her hair. "Look I don't know what has gotten in to you two but all I want to do is go home to my girlfriend and snuggle up in a blanket while we watch Christmas movies and drink hot chocolate."

Bo and Kenzi both smiled then looked to each other. Lauren looked at the both of them. "What?" She asked them.

"You don't have to go home to see your lovely Valkyrie." Kenzi said. Lauren just looked at her with a confused expression.

Bo spun her around. "Your Valkyrie awaits." She whispered into Lauren's ears. Lauren was spun around to see a weight sleigh pulling up next to her. She noticed a man in a top hat driving the sleigh. With close inspection she came to realize it was Dyson. He stepped out of the sleigh to open the door for Lauren.

"Milady." He said with a smile. He reached for her hand to help her into the sleigh.

As Lauren stepped in she was surprised at the sight of her girlfriend. Tamsin was in a white coat that matched Lauren's and the both wore red hats and scarves. Tamsin had a huge smile on her face. "Merry Christmas, my love." Tamsin said sweetly. Lauren responded by kissing Tamsin passionately. They then settled into the sleigh. Tamsin had provided them with a red blanket to snuggle under. Snow was falling lightly but it made for a beautiful scene. Tamsin then pulled out a thermos that was filled with hot chocolate. Lauren sipped the hot chocolate and swore it was the best she has ever tasted. "Trick's special brew." Tamsin said as she sipped it too. It was definitely the best hot chocolate she has ever tasted.

The sleigh then came to a stop in front of the park. Dyson stepped around the sleigh to help them out. When he helped Tamsin out he whispered into her ear "Good luck."

Tamsin led them down a path with trees on each side. The trees were decorated with white lights. Since the sun was setting Lauren thought the lights looked like stars. They walked hand in hand in comfortable silence. Lauren noticed Tamsin's bright smile and couldn't help smiling as well. "What are you up too?" She asked.

Tamsin just looked at her and smiled. There was no way she was ruining the surprise. Tamsin then stopped in her tracks. Lauren did as well and followed her girlfriend's eyes to a huge Christmas tree in the center of the park. Under the tree was a table set up for two. "Tamsin," Lauren whispered. Her eyes started to glisten from tears.

"Merry Christmas baby." Tamsin said with a huge smile. She then led them over to the table and sat Lauren down and pushed her chair in. Tamsin then sat across from her. As they sat down Hale came to the table with a food cart rolling in front of him.

"Good evening ladies." He started with a smile on his face. "I will be your server tonight. Tonight you will be eating the finest cuisine you will ever taste." He attempted a French accent but failed horribly. Lauren laughed. "I assure you it is exquisite." He said as he placed two plates of filled with different types of food in front of them. He then walked away.

"This is lovely." Lauren said looking at her girlfriend.

"Only for the loveliest woman I know." Tamsin said. "Trick really pulled through." She mumbled. She wasn't expecting so much food.

Out of nowhere Bo appeared in a black and white tuxedo with a bucket of ice and wine. Lauren laughed at the whole set up. It was all so beautiful. Bo winked at her as she poured Lauren some wine. Kenzi, who was hidden in the trees, was instructed to play soft music. She hit play on her iPod and the instrumental version of Sleigh Ride started to softly play. Lauren laughed as she heard the song begin to play. On Tamsin and Lauren's first Christmas together Tamsin had found Lauren dancing to the song and never let Lauren live it down. Tamsin smiled at the memory they shared.

Once they finished eating Lauren finally said. "Not that I don't love all of this," she said gesturing to everything around them "But what is all of this for."

Tamsin then got up and helped Lauren out of her chair. They walked over to the tree together. "This is for the most important person in my life. This is for all the years we have spent together. This is for the roller coaster ride that was our life." She then took out a small black box that had a red ribbon on it that was hidden in the tree. "I love you with all that I am Lauren. None of my lives were ever complete because I've never had you in them." She then knelt down on one knee. "Lauren Elizabeth Lewis," She could see the tears glistening in Lauren's eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Lauren's tears began to flow. She couldn't picture her life without Tamsin in it. "Yes." She nodded her head.

"Yes?" Tamsin repeated. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes I will be your wife." Lauren said through tears. Tamsin then slipped the ring onto Lauren's left ring finger. She then stood up and Lauren immediately kissed her and wrapped her arms around her. Bo, Kenzi, Dyson and Hale were all hidden the trees watching from afar. When they saw Lauren's reaction they all began to cheer. Tamsin and Lauren turned to them and smiled.

Lauren looked to her fiancé. "My love. My Valkyrie." She said softly.

"My love. My wife." Tamsin said back.

Lauren smiled and rested their foreheads together. "Merry Christmas baby."


	8. War is Over

**War is Over**

The Great War had been going on for ten years. All sides had lost many. Many fae and humans died. Children had to grow up without parents. They grew up to take care of themselves and their younger siblings. Families had been ripped apart. It started as a fight between the Dark and Light but as the fighting became more aggressive the humans started to notice. When the humans finally learned about the fae and what was actually happening in their world they did not pick either Light or Dark. Both sides still wanted to enslave humans and treat them as food. It wasn't until Bo took her rightful place as Queen did the humans choose a side. Fae and humans fought under her. She was an amazing warrior and an even better leader. The one thing that drove her to be great was the thought of seeing her again. Her one true love. The night they were to marry the fae had literally torn them apart. She would make them pay.

It was a very cold winter night. The Unaligned were hidden in the forest waiting for the signal to make their move. Kenzi had climbed on top of the tallest tree, bow and arrow in hand. Their world had looked post-apocalyptic. The Unaligned soldiers wore clothing made from animal hide and plants to blend in to the forest they so proudly took over. Kenzi was now on the lookout. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun with a strand in the front loose. Her fae had smudges of dirt and mud all over. She saw the soldiers of the Dark approach from their left. She signaled to Hale who was also in a tree a few yards away from her. He confirmed her suspicion and signaled that the Light were on the right of them.

Kenzi smiled to herself. "Let's party." She said as she lit one of her arrows on fire then shot it high up into the air. The Dark and the Light thought they would finally work together and surround the Unaligned but little did they know they had an informant on the inside. Once the Unaligned had seen the signal they made their move. They had all set off various traps that they set up in the forest. Some caused the floor of the Dark and the Light to collapse right under them. Other's caused the soldiers of the other sides to be covered in various chemicals that burned them to the bone. Another caused gas to obscure their vision. After the traps were set off the Unaligned, fae and human, had started to attack. Swords were being swung. The Unaligned had gas masks to protect their lungs and vision. The soldiers of the other side were being killed swiftly. They used the swords so that the fae couldn't hear them when they were five feet away. Guns would've been too obvious. Once the gas cleared up the soldiers of the Light and Dark had noticed they were surrounded. They had lost most of their soldiers. Kenzi and Hale and jumped out of the trees to help on the ground and were the head of the soldiers.

"Surrender now or die." Hale hissed as he stood tall. His chest strong for all to see.

Dyson who was on the side of the Light growled at his old partner. Vex who was on the Dark laughed at the siren. The man who took Evony's place of the Morrigan spoke. "Where is your so called Queen?"

Hale just smiled. "Your leader is a coward. She can't even show her face to her opponents." The Morrigan said.

Then a figure had jumped down from the highest tree in the forest. She landed on her feet in a crouched position. She slowly rose to stand tall. "The only coward here is the one that took my wife away from me." Bo said with vengeance dripping from every word.

The Morrigan smiled then looked to the Ash. "As I recall you never married." They both laughed.

Bo lunged at him so fast no one knew what was coming. "You will pay. All of you." She said dangerously.

She stepped away from them and looked to Dyson and Vex "Boys, I believe it is time to end this." They looked to each other than to their respective leaders.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Ash asked his voice shaky from fear.

"They work for me." Bo answered, her eyes electric blue.

"Get them." The Morrigan called to his other men but no one moved. The Ash and Morrigan then noticed that all of the men that were left alive had turned on them.

"When I said they work for me, I meant all of them." Bo said.

"You will never find her." The Morrigan taunted.

"Wanna bet?" She asked. "Tamsin." She called out. Tamsin had emerged from the crowd of the Unaligned. She was still considered a newly reborn Valkyrie and she was very powerful. "I want you to put so much doubt in them, they'll doubt the fact that they were an itch in their father's balls before they were even born."

Tamsin smiled deviously and looked down at the two leaders. "With pleasure."

* * *

Bo was running through the forest so fast she looked like a blur. Her lungs were burning and her legs were stinging but she would not stop. She had to get to Lauren. She had to see her love again. Her heart had stopped beating when she lost her. Now it threatened to beat out of her chest at the thought of seeing her once again. She had made it to a river at the edge of the forest, a river she had never came across before even though she has been in this forest for a year. The only reason she claimed the forest as her territory was because of rumors she heard about a blonde angel that looked and sounded like Lauren hidden in this forest. Bo followed the river to a waterfall. She didn't hesitate when she jumped over the edge and landed under the water. She swam down to the bottom of the river. The deeper she swam the closer she got to a blue light. Once she reached a blue light she realized it was a pod encasing her love. She looked like her sleeping beauty. Bo broke open the pod and hurriedly got Lauren out of there. Bo pushed them both to the surface of the river and swam over to the side of the forest. Once they reached land Bo pulled Lauren over to see that she was still unconscious. Dyson, Hale, Tamsin, Kenzi and Vex had made it over to them before the rest of the soldiers did. Bo sucked chi from all of them at the same time. It wasn't enough chi to harm them but enough for her to use. She then transferred the chi into Lauren. She waited a minute after and there was no movement from Lauren's body. She hung her head as tears escaped her eyes. All of her soldiers had bowed their heads in respect and to honor their Queen's lover. She was the reason they had won the war and the reason the world would change.

As they thought all hope was gone Trick emerged from the crowd. He kneeled down next to Bo and Lauren. "I am so proud of you." He said to Bo as he lifted her chin. "You brought peace to the world now let me bring peace to you." He had tears in his eyes. He took out a dagger that was made of bone and started chanting something in a language Bo couldn't understand. When he finished he slit open his wrists and let his blood drip over Lauren. "Trick what're you doing?" Bo asked.

"Brining you peace." He said then collapsed. He was very weak but still alive. Dyson came to pick him up. Bo then turned to Lauren and saw that her body was glowing. Lauren's eyes then shot open and she gasped for air as her body shot up and into Bo's arms.

"Bo?" She asked as she caught her breath. "Are you really you? Are you really here?" She asked.

Bo held on to Lauren tightly. With tears flowing from her eyes she said "Yes I am and I'm not going anywhere." Lauren just held on tightly. The Unaligned soldiers looked on some smiling and some with tears in their eyes. From now on this world would be prosperous and peaceful and was all because of the blonde and brunette embracing each other on the forest floor drenched from the river.

It began to snow lightly. Kenzi knelt down next to them and gently rubbed Bo's back. "Merry Christmas Bo, Queen of the Unaligned."

Bo looked up at her best friend and for the first time in ten years she smiled.


	9. A Christmas Carol

**A Christmas Carol**

Vex had been sulking around the streets of Toronto for hours. It was a beautiful winter day. Snow had fallen on the ground and children were playing everywhere. Their laughter filled the air. As a snowball hurled Vex's way he Mesmered a little boy to jump in front of it. Instead of running away crying like Vex would have liked the boy just laughed and continued playing with his friends. Vex then walked into his home and slammed the door shut behind him. He stomped up the stairs causing his roommate to come out of her room. Lauren came out of her room in a short red dress and nude heels.

"Well, don't you look lovely?" Vex complimented.

Lauren did a little twirl. "Why, thank you my dear."

Vex then walked past her room and slumped on to the couch in the living room. Lauren followed him. "Aren't you going to get ready as well?" she asked as she put her earrings on.

"Ready for what?" Vex asked, flipping through the channels on their TV.

"Do you not know what today is?" Lauren asked, astonished that her friend would forget. When she didn't get a response from Vex she stepped between him and the TV. "Hello!" She called out. "The red and green colors everywhere. The children laughing and playing. The joy that fills the air."

"Sorry love not ringing any bells." Vex answered as he tried to look through her and to the TV.

Lauren was getting frustrated. "So you didn't notice the jolly fat man in red standing on every corner asking for donations or that enormous tree I put up and decorated about a month ago?" She pointed to the tree that was five feet away from them.

"Huh," Vex huffed. He didn't even notice it had invaded his home for the past month.

"Holy hell!" Lauren shouted as her irritation reached a peak. "It's Christmas Eve."

"Well look at that. I guess it is." Vex said.

"We are supposed to meet at Bo's for a pre-party gathering. Then we are going to the banquet hall for the Christmas party thrown by the Ash and Morrigan." Lauren advised him.

"I am not going anywhere." Vex said. He had no interest in moving from this couch.

"We were invited." Lauren emphasized we. She really wanted to go with her best friend.

"Then by all means have fun. Looking like that the succubus is going to pounce on you before you even get there." Vex said as he continued to watch TV.

"Come on Vex don't be such a Scrooge." Lauren said as she retrieved her white coat.

"As I recall Scrooge was loaded, so yes I would love to be him." Vex said.

"Yes, but he was also lonely." Lauren added. "Come, celebrate Christmas with your friends."

"What has Christmas ever done for me?" Vex asked getting irritated.

Lauren just looked down, sad that her friend didn't want to partake in the joy. "Fine but if you change your mind you know where to find me." With that she left.

Vex just stayed on the couch and watched TV until he fell asleep. After a few hours of sleeping he heard a rattling that woke him up. At first he thought it was just a dream but as the time went on the rattling got louder. He got from the couch and made his way over to the kitchen. He saw a ghostly figure of a man looking through his fridge. The man had long black hair, a scruffy beard and dark eyes. "Regulus?" He asked.

The man then looked at him with a smirk on his face. "Boo." He whispered.

Vex jumped back and screamed in horror. He ran back in to the living room and jumped over the couch. "Okay Vex, this is all just a dream. The ounce that you stole from that Red Cap must've been laced with something. Regulus is dead. He is not here." Vex said out loud to himself.

"I can assure you I am very much here." Regulus said as he crept behind Vex.

Vex fell back in shock and began to crawl away. "You are dead." He said to the ghostly figure he knew as Regulus. "I watched you die."

"But yet you didn't lift a finger to help your poor old friend." Regulus said with disinterest. "You watch your old business partner and only friend die and right after you run away with the entire inheritance."

Vex then stood up and put his hand threw the ghost. "This is trippy."

"Stop that." Regulus snapped.

"Sorry." Vex said as he pulled his hand away. "So how is the afterlife treating you?"

"Well you know I get to swim in a river of lava while a demon rides my back and gnaws at my head." Regulus stated calmly.

"Sounds fun." Vex gulped.

Regulus was growing bored. "Listen you fool we don't have time for pleasantries. I've come here to warn you."

"Warn me of what?" Vex asked.

"Of what your life will be if you don't stop being such a pretentious asshole all the time." Regulus said. "You have many friends that care about you and yet you put yourself before everyone else. You must stop this or else your life will be lonely and your afterlife will be terrible."

Vex just rolled his eyes. In an instant Regulus was inches away from him. "Listen you idiot!" He shouted. "There will be three figures visiting you tonight. If you don't change your ways then you will end up in the bowels of hell." With that a thunderous noise erupted and Regulus was gone. The lights flickered and Vex was back on the couch.

"I am never stealing from a Red Cap again." Vex said as he got up from the couch. He then heard heavy metal coming from his bedroom door. Before he could reach it the door was swung open and out escaped smoke. Through the smoke he could see a huge muscular shirtless man with tight leather pants and black boots step out. "Bruce?" Vex called out. The man looked at him. "Bruce what the hell are you doing here?"

Bruce walked over to Vex, towering over him. "I am the ghost of Christmas past."

"No you're Bruce." Vex stated looking at him as if he was on drugs.

"No I am what your subconscious threw together to make me visible to you but if you'd like you can call me Bruce." Not Bruce said with a smile.

Vex rolled his eyes and walked away. "Whatever you say 'not Bruce.'" When he turned around Bruce was inches away from him.

"We are going on a ride." Bruce said.

"To where?" Vex asked.

"We are visiting some of your past Christmases." Bruce said then a chopper appeared right in front of them. "Hop on."

Vex would have argued if Bruce didn't pull him onto the bike and roared away. Everything was moving too fast for Vex to notice where he was. When they finally stopped they were at a park which was covered in snow. They hopped off the bike and saw many boys running around and playing. "Where are we?" Vex asked.

"London 1802." Bruce answered.

Vex's breath hitched. Just then he saw a younger version of himself coming towards them. His hair was shorter and his face had a clean shave. He was holding the hand of a younger boy that resembled him. "Come Amus we've got to get home before mother and father throw a fit." Vex said pulling his little brother along.

"I'm moving as fast as I can." Amus said as he struggled to keep up with his older brother.

Older Vex smiled at the memory he had almost forgotten. The world swirled around them and they were in Vex's childhood home. Younger Vex and Amus had just walked through the door. A raven haired woman with hazel eyes greeted them at the door. "You're late boys." She said as she collected their coats and ushered them in.

"Sorry mum," Amus started "We had to get something." He smiled over to his older brother.

A very handsome dark haired man walked into the kitchen. He had long straight black hair and dark eyes. "I thought I heard my boys come in. Good now we can eat."

Older Vex just stared on as his family ate and held good conversation with each other. Tears began to build up in his eyes when he saw his younger self slip out a sliver box from his breast pocket. He then slipped it over to his mother. "Merry Christmas mum." Younger Vex said.

"What's in the box?" Bruce asked.

"It was a silver necklace with our family crest as a charm. My brother and I saved up for weeks. My father even chipped in. it was supposed to provide the wearer with wealth and good fortune." Vex answered.

"You looked so happy back then. What happened?" Bruce asked.

"This was to be our last Christmas as a family." Vex said as a tear escaped his eye. Bruce then spun them around to reveal a darker winter day a year later. The younger Vex now had longer hair and a bit of scruff on his face. He was sitting on a huge rock with his head hung low. He had a gash on the side of his head but didn't tend to it.

"What happened here?" Bruce asked softly.

"My family had been brutally murdered. All of them. Even Amus." Vex's tears began to flow down his cheeks. "He was just a boy. He never fully grew into his abilities." Vex turned away. "Please take me away from here." With that Bruce snapped his fingers and they were back at Vex and Lauren's house.

"Since then you have never even tried to celebrate another Christmas. The torture of watching your family die had hardened your heart. It is time to let that go or else you will never truly live for them." Bruce said. Vex never looked at him as he spoke. Bruce stepped back and loudly clapped his hands and he was gone. Vex wipe his eyes from the tears that fell. He cleared his throat than said. "I need a stiff one."

As he was about to walk towards the liquor cabinet he heard a knock on the door. "I guess that is ghost number two."

He opened the door to reveal Lauren on the other side. He smiled at himself relieved to see his only real friend there. "Did you forget something love?" He asked.

Lauren just smirked. "Yeah," she answered. "You." She then grabbed him by the collar and in an instant they were floating hundreds of feet above the ground.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Vex said in a panicked tone, afraid that he would drop to his death.

"Let me introduce myself," Lauren said. "I am ghost of Christmas present but you see me as the only person you can rely on."

Vex could barely focus on her words as he looked down. "You aren't going to drop me, are you love?"

"Now where is the fun in that?" Lauren smirked. "I am just here to show you the now."

"Yeah, well maybe you can show me a restroom because I think I just pissed myself." Vex remarked.

"Don't be such a baby." Lauren said. They then landed on the ground. "See we are here."

Vex steadied himself then noticed they were in front of the clubhouse. "Even ghost Lauren wants some of the succubus."

"So not my type." Ghost Lauren said. "We are actually here to see what is going on inside."

"What, are we just going to barge right in?" Vex asked.

"Well, you were invited. Weren't you?" Lauren said. Before Vex could answer she pulled them both inside. All of his friends were there. Lauren was seated on the end of the couch and Bo was sitting on the arm rest next to her. Next to Lauren was Kenzi and Hale drinking and laughing. Dyson and Tamsin were huddled together on the opposite couch and Bruce was in the kitchen grabbing more wine. They were all laughing and having a good time.

"So why aren't you here spending time with your friends?" Ghost Lauren asked.

"And waste my time with these people?" He said.

"Yeah they all seem like horrible friends." Ghost Lauren said sarcastically.

Vex just rolled his eyes. He then heard Kenzi speak "Where is the Mesmer?" she asked.

"He couldn't come." Lauren answered as she sipped her wine.

"Couldn't or didn't want to?" Tamsin asked.

"I didn't want to push him." Lauren said. "If I did then he would act miserable all night. I want him to want to come out with us."

"I just wish the man would stop being a grouch and realize we are trying to be nice to him." Bruce said as he plopped himself next to Tamsin.

"Well here's to hoping he will show up tonight." Bo said as she raised her glass in a toast. Everyone else followed.

Then Dyson jumped up from his seat. "Okay I got an amazing impression." He said. He then sauntered over to Kenzi and with a fake English accent said "We must exchange mascara tips love. Your lashes are divine." He then walked over to Lauren and helped her love. "Aren't you just lovely?" he said to her, still in the English accent. "You look completely shag worthy." He said as he spun her around.

"I do not sound like that." Vex said.

"That is totally Vex." Kenzi said as the group laughed.

Ghost Lauren then took his hand and lifted them up high into the air. "Where are we going now?" Vex asked.

"Just you wait and see." Lauren replied.

They then landed in an enormous hall. People were there dancing and laughing. The Ash and The Morrigan were talking to each other as Ghost Lauren and Vex approached. "I wonder where my favorite Mesmer is." Evony said.

"He is the last Mesmer of course he is your favorite." Trick said, as he was acting Ash.

"Technicalities." Evony answered. "But we both know Vex knows how to party and any Fae party wouldn't be the same without him."

"True. He is one of the more fun Mesmers I have ever met." Trick inquired.

"I do hope he comes. He is my right hand man after all." Evony said.

Lauren then pulled them back into the air. "She is such a bitch." Vex said.

"She seemed nice to me." Lauren answered.

"Nice?" Vex scoffed. "That woman is the Devil's spawn."

"If my ears didn't deceive me she was just praising you."

"Yes and next week she will want to kill me. She is out to get me." Vex said.

"No you are out to get you." Lauren corrected. "You are the one always going against her and pushing her buttons. She had many chances to kill you and yet here you are. She may not be your best friend but she is someone that respects you as you should her."

"She doesn't know the meaning of respect." He scoffed.

"No that would be you." Ghost Lauren said. "Oh and don't crack your head open on the way down."

"What?" Vex asked but then Lauren had disappeared and Vex was plummeting to the ground. He screamed bloody murder all the way down and only stopped when he landed on the softest pile of snow ever. "Thank the elements." He said to himself. He then got up and dusted himself off. He realized he was in what looked to be a cemetery. He turned around to see a hooded figure hovering over him.

"You must be ghost number three." He said to the hooded figure. The figure said nothing. "So what do you have to show me?" He asked. The hooded figure just pointed to the left of them. Vex followed the finger to see a funeral was going on. He walked over to the funeral to see only one person there.

"I wonder whose sorry ass this funeral belongs to." Vex teased.

The hooded figure then grabbed his shoulder tightly. The grip was cold. It pushed them closer to the funeral. Vex stepped in front of the open casket to see himself. He then turned to see that they only person at his funeral was an older Lauren. She had been crying. She then stepped in front of the casket. "You old fool." She started. "Why did you always have to piss off the wrong person? Now I will never have my best friend back?"

Vex had stumbled away from the scene. "What is the meaning of this? I am not dead I am right here." He said.

The hooded figure then took off their hood. Tamsin was under the hood the entire time. "This is what will happen to you in about ten years." Vex's throat began to constrict. "You insulted the wrong fae and he got his revenge. You died alone just liked you lived." She hissed. "Lauren was the one person always there for you. You almost let her in but never could. She was there for you til the very end and then you go and die." Vex's skin felt like it was burning. "After your death Lauren's life becomes hell. She lost one of her only friends and she will begin to crumble. She pushes away anyone that cares about her. Ten years later she will end up like you."

Tamsin's true Valkyrie form took place. Her eyes sunk and a skeletal form took over her face. "You will need to change or you will never live a meaningful life." With that she pushed Vex into the open grave.

Vex screamed all the way down. He then hit something soft and realized he had landed on the couch back at his home. "Bloody hell." He whispered. He then shot up and checked his phone. It was eight at night on Christmas Eve. "I haven't missed it. There's still time." He exasperated. "I've got to get to the banquet hall. I've got to get changed." He rushed to his room.

An hour later everyone had gathered in the banquet hall. The gang had gathered at a table, drinks in hand. They were laughing at a joke Kenzi said. Bo had pulled Lauren to the dance floor. "Best Christmas ever." Bo said. Lauren had a small smile on her face. "What's wrong babe?"

"It would just be better if Vex wasn't such a grouch and actually came out with us." Lauren pouted.

Bo looked past Lauren and smiled. "Well I think your wish just came true." She said.

"What?" Lauren questioned.

She then heard someone clear their throat. "May I cut in?" She heard. She turned to see Vex with his hand out for Lauren to take. Bo just nodded and said "Merry Christmas Vex."

He smiled. "Merry Christmas Bo." He then took Lauren's hand and they started swaying to the slow song that had played. "Well don't you clean up nicely." Lauren teased.

Vex was in a nice black suit with a red undershirt and black tie. His hair was slicked back and his beard was trimmed. "All for the lovely lady." He said and smiled to her.

"I'm really glad you're here." Lauren said.

"Anything for my best friend." He said. Lauren was caught by surprise. He has never really acknowledged them as friends before. He then stopped dancing and slipped a rectangle silver box out of his breast pocket. "Merry Christmas Lauren." He said as he handed it to her.

Lauren opened the box to reveal a silver necklace. "It was my mums." Vex said. "The charm is my family crest. It is a Phoenix. It represents the beauty about being a part of my family and also the power my family holds." He then lifted Lauren's hair and put the necklace on around her neck. "I had it blessed to protect the wearer from any harm. It will also bring you wealth and good fortune."

"It's beautiful." Lauren said as she played with the charm.

"You are my family now." Vex said and smiled. It was the first time he genuinely smiled in years.

Lauren then hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek "Merry Christmas Vex."

"Merry Christmas Lauren." Vex said. She then dragged him over to the rest of the group where they danced and laughed the night away.

* * *

**Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight. **


End file.
